<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll allow you to live, if only to use that mouth again by MehLordOfMeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858060">I'll allow you to live, if only to use that mouth again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehLordOfMeh/pseuds/MehLordOfMeh'>MehLordOfMeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Predators (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Oral, Forced Sub Male, Imagines4abrokenheart, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehLordOfMeh/pseuds/MehLordOfMeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small, loose stones littering the floor and dug into the males back, leaving red indents in his flesh as he lay prone on the floor. His arms were tied with a thick tweed rope behind his back, hands grasping at his own elbows and knees tied to a pole to keep him from hiding his shame. The huntress, though not a warrior by skill or want, had been stalking him as if she would claim his skull. Tonight, she had caught him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yautja (Predator)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll allow you to live, if only to use that mouth again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Small, loose stones littering the floor and dug into the males back, leaving red indents in his flesh as he lay prone on the floor. His arms were tied with a thick tweed rope behind his back, hands grasping at his own elbows and knees tied to a pole to keep him from hiding his shame. The huntress, though not a warrior by skill or want, had been stalking him as if she would claim his skull. Tonight, she had caught him. She could smell him, her mandibles moving as she circled him, eyes trained to every jerk he made. She admired his chest rising and falling, the quick movement of his eyes- yet he made no sounds. No pleas to be let go or shown mercy like most sniveling humans she had witnessed. Her head tilts, stopping her circling of him by his right side and stared at him. It appeared she was debating on what to do with him until she made a click and stepped over him. It was nearing her mating season and she could already feel the swirl of her heat in her belly- the annoying itch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a glint in her eyes, one even a demon would have slinked away from as she thought of one use this male would have. She made a show of disrobing herself, claws ranking over her form after discarding her furs. She watches as his eyes run over her form, without any sucklings she did not have the breasts the human females had but she was clearly female by what lay between her thighs. Her sex was smooth, large lips and a cascade of spots leading from her naval to fade out around her cunt. Her clawed fingers moved to spread herself, her hips jutting forward and knees bending some to show herself off to him. Her cunt was the same soft shade as her mouth, the dusting of pastel pink between the labia and the large clit. She knew she was already starting to drip just from the thought of using the male before her and she gave herself a swirling rub. She could smell the rise in his hormones at having her bare herself to him and felt a purr leave her, it was close to her mating season and the male seemed willing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then released herself when he licked his lips, tilting her head in thought. Perhaps she would not take his cock right away, she had seen plenty other species similar to his take pleasure in other forms and wondered what the thrill of it was. She made a curious chirp, turning her back to him and kneeling on his chest. Her head turns back to him, clawed hands running up her thighs and rounding to her ass. She leaned forward, keeping her head turned to watch him over her shoulder as she spread herself again- clicking as she did so. He remained quiet but she could smell the excitement running through the lesser life form and she was amused. He must think himself special, and perhaps in a way he was- he was no Yautja but his scent had interested her enough for her to take him alive. She would use him then maybe keep him if he was good- if not she would at least get a meal after this. She then released herself, hands planting themselves on the ground as she backed herself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sex was closer to her face now and behind the smell of soap she could smell his musk, it wasn’t something she would consider arousing but the way his cock had twitched as she moved closer to his face was amusing. She purred as she made contact with his face, pressing herself down on him and sitting back. She watched his cock twitch and begin to grow as she slowly ground down upon him. So the male did like this, but she found it odd and was annoyed. She was about to pull away when she felt the first swipe of his tongue, the spark of pleasure which followed had her making a confused noise. She jerked her hips, hands laid over his chest and twitching as he licked her again, this time circling her clit before pressing into her folds. That had her responding and moving with more earnest.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Her smell was overwhelming, a thick musk that had his mind swimming as he lapped like a starved dog. His face was firmly pressed against her, his eyes closed as to let himself suffocate in the best fever dream way. He had stopped his struggling long before this had taken such a wet dream turn, knowing enough about Yautja to know when to conserve energy. He was a soldier and he figured that was why she had taken him and part of him felt honored to be claimed by such a beast of a woman. The other, less intelligent part, the one filled with a carnal lust craved each press of her down on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel her fluids and his spit sliding down his chin as he pressed his tongue fully inside her. Maybe he was nothing but a mindless sex machine, wanting nothing more than to be dominated by this female and have her use every last bit of him until all that remains is a pile of a spent man covered in both their releases.  Maybe he was no better than a mindless animal, wanting to breed and the way he hungrily ate her seemed like proof enough. She gave no attention to the rest of him as she rode him and his body didn’t care, his cock hard and leaking already. But it was the ranking of her claws on his chest that dug rivets into his skin, her walls tightening around his tongue and her pressing so hard against him his entire skull felt it was about to fracture that had him moaning his own release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped for breath as she stood, unable to tell if the wetness on his chest was her spit, his cum or even his own blood- or some sick combination of all three but the thought had him shivering in his own aftershock of what happened. He blinked, licking his lips and tasting her still as purring met his ears. He could feel her mandibles nip at his ear and his eyes looked into hers as she whispered something, the words getting ingrained into his mind despite him unable to understand what it was she spoke.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>